1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging current setting method and a charging module, and more particularly, to a charging current setting method and a charging module capable of setting a charging current of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices are widely available, and common portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, tablets and digital cameras have become indispensable in our daily lives. In order to realize the portability of portable electronic devices, most of the portable electronic devices are equipped with durable rechargeable batteries. This is convenient for the user to carry the portable electronic devices for long time.
Unavoidably, the rechargeable battery of the portable electronic devices should be charged when the charge stored in the battery is used up; hence, various charging methods and charging interfaces are developed in the industry. The user may always desire to increase the charging speed when charging a portable electronic device. However, a faster charging speed means a larger current flowing from the power terminal to the rechargeable battery via the adaptor, which increases the risk of damaging the adaptor or the charging module. In general, different adaptors may have different loading capability for carrying currents having different magnitudes. Currently available charging methods always operate in a predetermined mode (e.g., the constant voltage mode or constant current mode) with a power supply terminal or a charging module of a power receiving terminal. These methods cannot apply different charging currents having different magnitudes to adapt to the loading capability of different adaptors. If the loading capability of an adaptor is smaller, a larger charging current cannot enhance the charging efficiency and even damage the adaptor. If the loading capability of an adaptor is large enough, a lower charging current cannot effectively realize the performance of the adaptor, such that the required charging time may increase. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.